Just a Bath
by Dorkout
Summary: All she wanted to do was a have a nice relaxing bath after her shift. Her husband may have had other ideas. Blame the robe.


It was such a long day at the hospital. This year's flu strain had hit Dublin hard and severe. Sybil had spent the past eight hours with a group of sick adults all acting like children. An entire day of, "Where's my mommy? Why can't I have real food? Stop bothering me and let me get some sleep you British bitch." That last particular "patient" hadn't much liked having their temperature taken, but really, if you come to the hospital for care, why not let the good lady give it to you? Turns out that particular patient, who was certainly lacking in _patience_ was in actuality drunk, not sick. However, that was the kind of day she was having. Therefore, when she walked into the flat and Tom was nowhere to be seen, she decided a bath was in order. A hot, relaxing, quiet bath.

Clothes removed, clad in her old silk robe from home, the one luxury she made sure to pack on her departure from Downton, Sybil left the bedroom and made her way leisurely to bathroom, already more relaxed out of her uniform and sensible shoes. The key turning in the lock made her head turn in the direction of door. Tom stepped in carrying his briefcase in one hand and a bag of takeaway from the local pub in the other. He had developed a habit of grabbing a sandwich on the way home after work, just in case Sybil ended up working late, which was how this week had thus far gone. If his Mam found out about their latest domestic agreement in which Tom would look after himself in favor of Sybil doing her life's work, it may just put her in grave. Thankfully, they decided to find a flat far enough away to still be polite.

Looking at his wife standing in the doorway to their bedroom in nothing but her pink floral robe, the one he rarely saw was enough to make him completely forget the stack of research in his work case. Even more astoundingly the warm sausage encased in a freshly baked roll he had been daydreaming about since two that afternoon and had realized he'd forgotten to break for lunch, again, suddenly seemed very…unimportant. Kicking the door shut and dropping his baggage in the hallway, he let his gaze travel from the expanse of creamy leg peeking out from the bottom of her robe, to the sash tied loosely around her waist giving him a peeking view of her cleavage. Has he done something terribly good lately and just forgotten? Maybe it was an anniversary of something…first time they held hands at the garden party? No, that was summer. And with the wind howling outside of their building, it was very clearly mid-January with no hope of a summer's day in sight. Maybe she was just very much in the mood. It had been about two weeks since they had last indulged in each other. They had both been so busy with work and life that the most they had managed of late had been a quick snog before she fell asleep, snoring in her very delicate highborn way. Whatever the reason he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Looking her directly in the eye, he started his slow stalk to her.

Sybil felt his eyes feast on all of her exposed skin, the tingle moving up her legs and briefly touching her hidden places. She suddenly felt very open and naked. She resisted the urge to pull her robe tighter. She did not want him to get the wrong impression. She was having a bath. And that was that. The sound of his bags hitting the ground brought her attention to the steamy look in his eyes. It was the look of a determined predator. The slight grin to his very talented mouth only enhanced his strut like walk as he made his way to her.

"Hello my darling girl," he purred at her.

Suppressing a giggle at the disappointment she was about to deal him she thought about the best way in which to deliver the news that tonight was most certainly not the night for this. "I've had a very long day love," she said, head titled down eyes peering up at his approaching figure.

"I have a feeling it's going to get a lot….longer," his smirk turning full blown toothy grin.

Putting a palm to his chest to stop his advancement and keep a head-clearing amount of space between them she said, "I was just going to pop in and have a bath, why don't you have a bite and we can have a little snuggle before bed."

Raising his eyebrow with incredulity he said, "Snuggle? Really Sybil? It's been ages, a man can't live on sausage and snuggles! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" he finished with exasperation when she succumbed to the laughter she seemed determined to not slip out. He grabbed her by the waist fitting her perfectly to his front. Letting her feel the full effect she was having on him. Grinding his erection into her soft mound he heard her breath catch, stopping her laughter abruptly. Her hand turned from firm blocking to fist in his jacket, running up to his brown wool collar. He took that as invitation enough and began kissing and nipping her neck. His hands moved to caress through the soft silk material, one travelling up to cup her full breast, the other reaching behind and pushing her more fully against him. Her other hand reached out and behind her to brace herself on the wall a few inches from her back.

Feeling her surrender Tom backed them up to wall next to the bedroom, using his hips to force her to stay put, he shrugged off his jacket to the floor as his lips descended on hers. She was ravenous, not really knowing why she ignited so quickly when she was so tired only moments before but the haze of anticipation clouded her mind from everything else. This was oddly relaxing now that she got to thinking about it. Letting Tom in control was enough of a relief after a day of ordering everyone around.

Feeling his tongue slide gently into her mouth made her moan softly against him. Her reactions always caused him to become more intense. Feeling his hardness press onto her, she began to move her hips. Letting her body stroke him through their clothes. His mouth left hers to begin their assault on her jaw, neck and the finally they reached the opening in her robe. His hands, so strong and yet so soft gently palmed her breasts through the material as his tongue darted out to taste her clavicle. Fingertips reached out trace along the edge of pink silk, making her impatient. Reaching down she untied the front and exposed her naked body for him.

Predatory grin in place, he looked up at her, out of breath and a complete weakened mess against the wall and raised his hands to each of her breasts brining them each in turn to his waiting mouth. Licking and biting each with loving attention until she was clawing at his shoulders and back, looking for purchase. She was almost mewling like a little kitten, his kitten. He liked it best when she got like this. She was fair to bursting every time he touched or fondled her in a new way from what he was doing, which is why he slowly removed one hand and brought it unseen down to the soft folds of her center. Cupping her mound out of seemingly nowhere cause her to groan loudly.

He stood taller and captured her cry with his lips, making love to her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his middle. He braced her with one hand under her bum and one tangled in her wild hair. He carried her the few feet into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed he ground himself to her core once more before standing up to disrobe. As he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie, he felt her hands on the bulge in his pants. She stroked him through the rough material of his pants and began undoing his buckle. Shirt off, he ran his hands through her soft curls as he stroked her head lovingly. Pants half opened and almost sliding off his hips he bent over to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Her hands travelled up from his hardness to firm muscles of his stomach and chest, pulling him down onto the bed with her. He quickly loosed his remaining clothing and lifted her by the hips to better position her on the bed, sliding her up to the decorative pillows her sister made such a fuss about them needing when she first saw their place.

His hands latched onto her legs spreading them wide open to him. "Oh my sweet, darling, I have missed this, "he whispered before taking his tongue and drawing it around her moist center. He drew her nub into his mouth, sucking on it with increasing pressure, causing her hips to lift and buck into him. Drawing his mouth up her body, stopping briefly to pay homage to her puckered nipples, he settled himself between her legs. His hardness gently probing her entrance. He loved teasing her this way. Letting his body naturally slip in an inch at a time and then pulling his hips away, causing her to groan with disappointment each time it happened before finally. After four or five times, he would drive into her with such force she had to gasp for air from the unexpectedness of it.

She clutched his back with her small hands, trying to regain some breathing as he remained still inside of her, letting her adjust to the size of him. Once she felt her head was on again she wrapped her legs around him and rotated her hips, causing him to hiss and laugh at the same time. She asked him once after a particular extraordinary round of lovemaking why he tended to laugh, not a full chuckle but just a quick second of pure sounding glee whenever she experimented with moving her hips. He had said, "Its because being inside of you, completely and fully is such heaven that I can't imagine it could ever get any better. And then you clench, or move and my mind cannot handle how truly amazing it all feels and how truly amazing my life has become since you've entered it that I can't contain my happiness."

Having her respond with her body like that and knowing that she was ready for him released his inner animal. He gripped the bed sheets on either side of her head and pulled his hips out almost to the very tip and then slammed back into her, going further than he felt he was before. He repeated this until she started meeting her hips with his causing her clit to rub against him every time they becoming fully flush together. The harder and faster he went, the closer she became to tumbling over the edge. Hearing her breathing speed up and the soft moans becoming louder and more forceful Tom quickened his pace. Kissing her face, her ear, her neck, anywhere he could he repeated over and over again, "let go my love, come for me my sweet."

Gently nibbling her earlobe finally sent her over the edge. Coming apart as she felt her arms and legs tense and reach across the bed sheets, trying to find some solid ground to come down off of. She felt Tom stiffen above her and then push into her once more before releasing as well, coming to rest with his head on her shoulder and his arms slowly coming under her arms and around her back to hold her to him as they regained their breathing.

With a last satisfied sounding groan, Tom rolled off of her and moved to pull her into his side for his traditional nap after sex. "No, no, no, not today Mr. Branson. This time I mean it, I am having that bath." She said as he looked up at her kneeling on the bed, silk robe still hanging off of one shoulder. He was amazed by her ability to feel so refreshed and functional after making love when all he wanted to do was pass out into the sweet beconing oblivion. She had such a look on her face, almost as if she expected him to try and chase her down and have her again. "D'you think I'm going to try and stop you? I was promised a proper snuggle Mrs. Branson and I intend to get it. I'll just be waiting here milady. " He finished with a cheeky grin. "See that you do." She said with her nose up in the air like a proper lady she no longer played at being. She was his wife, a working nurse and hopefully one day soon an amazing mother.

Sybil walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to begin setting up for her long awaited bath, feeling much more relaxed than when she first started out, her robe a little more askew and her legs a bit weaker, but a happy glow surrounding her, feeling truly and well loved. She heard her name called over the running water and stuck her head out of the door to see what he wanted. "My perfect, darling girl, my amazing beautiful wife, have I told you today that I," he began but she quickly silenced him with "What do you want?"

Attempting to look boyish and helpless, lying in their bed with the sheet covering his nakedness he said "d'you think you could bring me my bag and my sandwich? I am knackered. "Which earned him the soap thrown directly at his head.


End file.
